Pink Haired Demon
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Akuma Dragneel is Natsu's baby sister and while Natsu has been on the island for the past seven years she's been growing up and living her life as if nothing was wrong. During the Grand Magic Games, Gray causes her to fall and meet Sting Eucliffe...but what happens between the two after that?
1. Chapter 1

Akuma's P.O.V

-Nineteen-

I walked around with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy with a sigh. We were in the Sky Labyrinth and so far we hadn't even come close to finishing it "Akuma" Natsu said, making me turn to him "yes?" I asked "you al-" Natsu was cut off by the entire labyrinth moving, making everyone stumble. I squeaked when Gray accidentally bumped into me, sending me over the edge of the platform we had been on "Akuma!" Natsu shouted while trying to grab my hand, I paled when he missed my hand. I made myself turn in the air, looking for something to grab onto "look at this Rogue, beautiful women are falling from the sky" a voice said as someone caught me, I blinked in surprise and looked up at the person that caught me. It was Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth, the man my brother had an argument with earlier "so what's your name beautiful?" he asked, smirking down at me "Akuma Dragneel" I said softly before my brother, Gray, Lucy and Erza ran up to us "put her down!" Erza commanded while I got myself out of Sting's arms, turning away from him before tackling my brother in a hug "sorry about that Akuma..." Gray laughed nervously while I growled at him "damn you Ice Princess! Be careful!" Natsu said while I stepped back from him, not wanting to get caught up in the fight that was sure to break out "Akuma, you are alright aren't you?" Erza asked, looking me over "I'm perfectly fine, nothing happened" I smiled, making her nod her head and smile "hey, hey, hey! Wait a second" Sting said, making Erza, Lucy and I look at him "I caught you right? That means I should get something in return" he said as I nodded slightly, I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going "I think I want..." he trailed off, moving quickly and pulling me tight against his chest "Akuma! Let her go!" Erza snapped while Sting smirked, using a hand to tilt my head up so that I was looking up at him "a kiss" Sting said quietly, pressing his lips to my own, using his head to block the others view. I tried to step back but Sting's grip was strong, though what surprised me was the fact the kiss was gentle and welcomed. Not the rough, forceful kiss I had imagined it would be "what the hell are you doing?" I heard Natsu growl, making Sting chuckle, moving his head away from my own "nothing at all Natsu-san, bye! I hope to see you again, Akuma" Sting whispered the last part to me so that only I could hear before walking off with his team "Akuma are you alright?" Natsu asked, turning me to him. I touched my lips with my fingers "I'm…fine…just a little surprised" I murmured, moving my fingers away from my lips and shaking my head to clear my mind "if you say so…come on! We've gotta keep going" Natsu said, making me nod "right!" I agreed, following after Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza as they started running. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

I sighed softly as Sabertooth walked out into the arena, I saw Sting looking at me while he cheered to the crowd. I blushed slightly when he smirked at me, I looked away from him when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Gajeel?" I asked, making him chuckle "gihee I heard you almost got disqualified cause you fell" he said, making me frown "Gray is the one who bumped me, go bug him" I said quietly "that's just no fun" he said while Natsu pulled me behind him, putting distance between Gajeel and myself "stay away from her!" Natsu growled while I sighed, he was too over protective "what if I don't want to?" Gajeel asked while I turned around, now annoyed with the situation "Akuma are you alright?" Lucy asked as I walked up to her, she was close to Sabertooth but obviously didn't notice "I'm annoyed, you?" I asked, noticing she looked a little nervous "ah I'm just nervous about this whole situation, aren't you?" she asked "no, this situation doesn't bother me" I said with a shrug before Natsu jumped on my back, hugging me "Natsu!" I said, stumbling slightly and making him laugh "sorry Akuma~! I wanted to hug you though" Natsu said, getting off of me "why can't you just hug me like a normal person?" I asked as he hugged me properly, I quickly returned the hug "cause that's no fun" he laughed, making me smile "I guess" I agreed, knowing there was no point in arguing with him "see? Now come on, we've gotta stand in groups!" he said, grabbing mine and Lucy's hands, dragging us over to our team "Natsu!" Lucy and I protested, stumbling after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day...

I walked around Crocus, I was wearing a plain white dress and my hair was left to flow around me in cherry blossom pink waterfalls "well look at what we have here boys" I heard someone say as I stopped, I smelt the air discreetly and caught the scent of five bad people, they weren't evil but they definitely weren't good. I moved quickly until I found the five people "you two kitties will fetch for a high price at the markets" the shortest man laughed, I already knew he was the leader "they would...but that's only if they go with you" I murmured, making them turn their attention onto me "damn...we've got a new slave men and just look at those curves..." the leader said while I smiled "lady, get out of here!" the little red cat shouted while one man approached me, moving to grab me. I hit the man in the gut, making him hit the ground instantly "one man isn't going to do it boys" I smiled, making the short one scowl "get her!" the man snapped as I heard footsteps in the distance. I moved quickly, slamming a palm to one guy's forehead, slamming him into a nearby brick wall before spinning, kicking the other man in the gut. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flipped them over me instantly, leaving a small crater in the ground where he hit "monster" the short guy said while I sighed, standing normally "actually you're just incapable of fighting. Now...we're going to have a nice little chat" I smiled, slamming him into a wall by his collar, using barely any effort "h-hey put me down!" he shouted while I narrowed my eyes "and why should I? You were about to try and sell these exceeds" I murmured "I -I won't do it again! I swear!" he shouted "apologise to them" I said flatly "what? But they're just...animals!" he said while I used more pressure, making him wince "alright! Alright! I'll apologise!" he said while I released him, watching carefully as he bowed to the cats "I'm very sorry for trying to sell you two!" he shouted before running off "uh thanks lady" the red cat said while I looked at them, smiling softly "it's fine. You two should go back to your friends though, otherwise you might get in more trouble. Okay?" I asked while they both nodded "Frosch!" I heard someone shout "Lector!" A familiar voice shouted while the footsteps I heard got closer, I stayed where I was just in case they were in more danger but instantly regretted the decision when I saw Sting and Rogue Cheney, another wizard from Sabertooth "what were you doing near Frosch and Lector!?" Rogue demanded, moving to attack me. I frowned when Sting stopped him, nodding to the idiots on the ground "it looks like she was helping them" Sting said while the two cats nodded "yeah! She totally took down those losers easily!" the little red cat said "Fro thinks so too!" the little green cat in a pink frog costume, said "but what I want to know" Sting paused, moving so he was in front of me, touching my cheek as he used his other hand to pull me against his chest "is why you're all by yourself" he finished, smirking down at me "because I'm a big girl and can take care of myself" I answered, attempting to push him away from me and failing miserably "really? Then why can't you get away from me?" he asked, moving his head closer "I can, the method is a bit cruel though" I said softly "really? It can't be that bad, not much can hurt me" he boasted before I slammed my knee into his area, making him groan and hit the ground within seconds "that's payback for stealing my first kiss!" I declared, turning on my heel before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sting's P.O.V

Half an hour later...

I held the ice to my junk while Lector, Rogue and Frosch sat in my room on my bed with me. Rogue was still trying to hold back his laughter "for the last time, it isn't funny" I growled, making him laugh "admit it Sting, it's funny. She doesn't realise she's your mate...and she hit you in the balls" he said, making me scowl "why doesn't she realise I'm her mate?" I asked, making Rogue shrug and stop laughing "Natsu is very protective of her, maybe she hasn't been told. It would explain why she looks so confused around you" Rogue said, I sighed as I leaned my head back "I feel kind of happy though...I'm her mate and I got to have her first kiss" I said while Rogue nodded "this is true, that's a very rare thing to happen" he pointed out "I know, I have to think of a way to tell her though and get her to believe me..." I said quietly "considering you seem to harass her every time you see her I doubt it will be easy" Rogue commented, making me chuckle "I can't help it, I want to touch her every time I see her. To claim her, it is after all that season" I pointed out, making him nod "true, Spring...mating season" he muttered, his look darkening slightly "be careful you don't force yourself on her Sting, you know as well as I do what happens when a mate rejects the claim. Knowingly or not" Rogue said while I nodded "I know, I'll hold myself back. I won't hurt her..." I said quietly "good, I wonder...those men she took down today, they weren't very strong but they should have been able to over power her...how strong is she?" Rogue asked "I'm not sure, she's Natsu's sister so she can't be weak...but I don't really sense power from her, at all" I sighed, shifting slightly. My junk was getting cold but it still hurt so I had to keep it on "true, I suppose we'll find out during the games. You know you also need to contain your...protective instincts during the games" Rogue said, making me narrow my eyes "that's one thing I won't do. She's _mine_, I will protect her" I said firmly while he sighed "then things are going to be difficult" he muttered "probably, it won't matter though" I said with a shrug, so long as I could get her to be my mate and accept me, I would be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Akuma's P.O.V

The next day...

I sighed as I walked into the fighting area, where Bacchus was already waiting for me, a bottle of booze in hand "and the second match of the day! Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus verses...Akuma Dragneel from Fairy Tail A!" Chapati shouted, making people scream for Bacchus, I stopped a fair distance away from him "go home Fairy" Bacchus said while I glanced up at my brother who was cheering for me "and Bacchus has attacked Akuma while she's distracted! Will the match be over that quickly!?" Chapati shouted while I held my hand out, catching Bacchus' fist "Yajima-san what is your opinion on miss Akuma?" Chapati asked as I took a step closer to Bacchus, slamming my elbow into his face before turning and kicking him in the gut, releasing his hand as he went flying back into the dirt "Akuma Dragneel...I haven't seen her since she was a child, it's hard to say how strong she is considering I haven't seen her fight before...this will be an interesting battle" Yajima said while I watched Bacchus get back up to his feet, stumbling slightly "what about you Jason?" Chapati asked "Akuma is cool! So coool! I interviewed her once and she was just so nice to me, she's cool!" Jason shouted as I stepped back, trying to avoid getting hit by Bacchus, I was failing miserably considering he kept hitting me "Akuma!" Natsu shouted, I could hear the worry in his voice as Bacchus sent me crashing into the ground. I shifted slightly, letting out a low groan of pain "come on, is that all you've got Fairy? You aren't worth the booze" Bacchus said while turning away from me and walking off "oh my! It appears as though Akuma hasn't got any fight left in her!? Could she be out for the count already?" Chapati asked while I sat up, rubbing my sore body "and she's up! Akuma still has energy and she doesn't look fazed from the beating she just took!" Chapati shouted while I stood up "ow...you really don't hold back do you?" I asked while Bacchus turned to me, he looked shocked "you...can get up?" he asked while I stretched, making sure I would be able to move easier "of course I can get up! That might have hurt me but that won't keep me down, what do you take me for?" I asked while Fairy Tail started screaming happily "fine, I'll take you seriously" he said, quickly opening his bottle and drinking alcohol inside "Yajima-san please give us your opinion on what just happened!" Chapati said while I shifted slightly, ready to attack Bacchus at a moment's notice "I think we have all just witnessed how sturdy dragon slayers are, Akuma might be hurt but you can barely tell and she looks more than ready to give Bacchus a run for his money, he had better be careful considering Akuma takes after her brother and doesn't give up" Yajima said while Bacchus ran at me, his movements very drunken "Akuma...show 'em how strong we are!" Natsu roared while I smiled, showing my fangs "and Akuma Dragneel is smiling after those words?! Could she have a surprise for us?!" Chapati shouted while I slammed my fist into Bacchus' jaw, ducking slightly to avoid his fist. I moved my fist back and pressed a hand to the ground, adjusting my weight and slamming the ball of my foot into his gut, making him go flying back "this is Fairy Tail's Pink Haired Demon! Don't underestimate her!" Master shouted while I stood normally, watching Bacchus carefully "Fairy Tail's Pink Haired Demon? Isn't that the wizard that took down a dark guild by herself when she was twelve? Before Fairy Tail became crappy?" I heard someone ask as Bacchus jumped up and ran at me again. I dug my heel into the ground before catching Bacchus' wrist, just barely stopping him from hitting me. I bent backwards as he tried to hit my chest with his other hand before pressing my free hand to the ground, flipping away from him as he moved to kick me "just look at that movement! Akuma has no doubts about her abilities anymore, she's on even ground with Bacchus!" Chapati shouted while I took a deep breath, pressing my hand to the ground lightly "Roar of the...Fire Dragon!" I shouted, sending a huge blast of flames at Bacchus "cool! Cool! Akuma is soo coool!" Jason shouted while I ran to the side, avoiding Bacchus' attacks "oh but what's this?! Bacchus seems to be unaffected by Akuma's flames! This could be a good fight people!" Chapati shouted as I caught Bacchus' wrist with my hand, dragging him down slightly before moving my leg around his arm and forcing his face into the dirt, sitting on his back with his arm pinned against his back, under my leg "Yajima-san, your input please!" Chapati shouted while I heard Bacchus laugh "why are you laughing?" I asked faintly, though my voice was amplified by the lacrima around the arena "I want to make a bet with you *hic* Fairy" Bacchus said while I narrowed my eyes "Akuma is obviously holding back against Bacchus, I have seen only one magic attack. She's very adept with hand to hand combat so I assume she fights like that on a regular basis which makes sense considering she is in one of the most rowdy guilds in all of Fiore" Yajima said as I tightened my grip on Bacchus "what kind of bet?" I asked while he groaned "if I win the fight then I get you in bed with me tonight" he said with a smirk while I frowned, hearing my brother, Gajeel, Laxus and someone else snarl loudly "fine. If I win then your guild name becomes Quatro Puppy" I said while he laughed "my soul is quivering" he said before throwing me off of him with surprising strength. I winced as I landed on my side, sliding against the dirt ground "wild..." Bacchus trailed off "FOUR!" his team shouted while he ran at me. I got back up to my feet and stepped back, countering most of his strikes with my own, getting hit a few times "one...two...three...four...five..." I murmured, countering each strike, memorising his movements before slamming my palm to his chest "I've got it! Your movements, your breathing patterns, the angle you move your feet and arms when you attack, I've figured you out..." I murmured, twirling around in a circle as he tried to attack me, avoiding the hits like it was nothing before slamming my elbow into his gut and making him double over, gasping for breath "what's this?! Akuma seems to have adjusted to the Bacchus fights!? When he's drunk!" Chapati shouted as I turned, moving my arm as I moved, slamming my palm to the back of his head and into the ground as hard as I could. I stepped back and let out a breath, knowing I had won the fight "and Akuma Dragneel has won! Fairy Tail's Pink Haired Demon has done it! Fairy Tail Team A gains ten points!" Chapati shouted while both Fairy Tail teams screamed cheers "don't forget Akuma's coool bet! Quatro Cerberus is now called Quatro Puppy! How uncool for them!" Jason shouted before I held my hands up into the air, letting flames burst from my hands "what's this? What could Akuma possibly be..." Chapati trailed off as my flames formed the Fairy Tail name and Guild mark "don't you dare underestimate us! We're gonna win this! Just you watch us!" I shouted, making everyone jump out of their seats, cheering for Fairy Tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes later...

I blinked in surprise when I found myself with all the guilds in the arena, wearing a fairy revealing bikini. The fight was meant to be between Jenny Rearlight and Mirajane but they turned it into a photo shoot sort of thing and the loser has to have one in the nude, I have to admit, I'm glad I didn't make this bet "hello Akuma..." I heard a familiar voice mumble, making me groan inwardly and turn towards him "Sting" I mumbled, looking him over, he was wearing white board shorts for a swimsuit and it showed off his muscles more than his normal outfit did. I didn't really like Sting considering so far he's always tried something with me but I felt drawn to him at the same time, like I needed to be with him "the bikini suits you..." he said, looking me up and down, his eyes landing and staying on my chest. I blush darkly and cover my chest with my hands, making him snap out of it and look at me "sorry, anyway the fight with Bacchus" he said, looking away from me while scratching the tip of his nose "what about it?" I asked softly "are you alright? From the hits I mean, he did get you a few times..." Sting said while I blinked in surprise, touching one of the spots Bacchus hit; Sting was concerned about me? That surprised me considering he didn't seem like the type to be worried about other people "I'm fine...it wasn't that bad" I murmured while he smiled in relief, I blinked and the smile was gone "I was pretty impressed with the fight and I understand how you beat those guys from yesterday. You're strong, well with hand to hand fighting as far as I can see, I'd like to fight you someday, a friendly match. Just to see your magic attacks" Sting said, looking back at me with a smirk on his face "I can't see the harm in it..." I mumbled, unsure as to why I was agreeing to this "cool, I'll talk to you about it later and..." he trailed off, staring at me again which made me shift "what is it?" I asked, turning red from the intensity of the look "hm..." Rogue mumbled, stopping near us as I noticed both he and Sting were dressed in sharp suits. Rogue's was pitch black with a red silk shirt underneath and Sting's was white with a silver silk shirt underneath, Sting looked good in that "you may now kiss the bride" Rogue murmured as I blinked, opening my mouth to ask him what he meant before I found that I couldn't. Sting had pulled me to his chest, a hand resting on the small of my back while the other tilted my head up so I was looking up at him and the reason I couldn't speak was because Sting had covered my lips with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Sting's P.O.V

I mentally noted to thank Rogue later, he confused Akuma long enough for me to kiss her which is something I was dying to do once a wedding dress appeared on her. It was only a simple, form flattering wedding dress but to me she looked absolutely beautiful in it, perfection to the very definition. I blinked as I realised I was still kissing Akuma and pulled back slightly, getting a good look at her crimson red face "you...again..." she murmured, looking very shocked and confused "yeah, again" I said, rubbing my thumb over her soft, slightly red lips, feeling how smooth they were "why?" she whispered, not bothering to move out of my arms which honestly surprised me, I had expected her to slap me or something and shout how much she hates me but this is definitely a surprising reaction "why? Because...Rogue said you may now kiss the bride..." I said hesitantly, not wanting to tell her that she was my mate just yet. I flinched slightly when I saw the look Rogue was giving me, he was going to hit me later and it was going to hurt like a bitch "that's...all...?" she asked quietly, making me look back at her "crap..." I muttered when I saw she was crying "b-because he said...you...may now...kiss the bride? What kind of stupid reason is that? You...you steal my first kiss...and then you do it again for such a stupid reason?" she cried before turning on her heel and running over to Natsu who glanced up when she hugged him, hiding her head in his chest "you..." he growled darkly, moving his arms around Akuma which made me inwardly gulp before I decided to smile arrogantly "is something wrong Natsu-san?" I asked, like I had no idea why Akuma was crying "Sting, are you stupid?" Rogue muttered, making sure that only I could hear him "you made her cry..." he growled before looking down at Akuma with a concerned expression, I looked away while my expression changed to guilt "I gave you, the perfect opportunity and what do you do? You tell her you kissed her because I said you may now kiss the bride, you were supposed to say because you're my mate" Rogue hissed quietly, anger flashing across his features before fading away to his emotionless shell, that was rare, Rogue hardly ever shows emotions in public and when he did it normally meant they were pretty strong, increasing the chance he was going to hit me after "I didn't wanna tell her, it'd be too soon and she'd smack the shit out of me" I muttered, making sure no one would hear our little conversation "she was right in your arms you idiot, accepting you this time, she only struggled when you said you kissed her because of me" Rogue said while I nodded "I just thought it was too soon" I muttered while he shook his head "just...don't toy with Natsu's sister, especially because she's your mate" Rogue warned making me nod slightly "I know, I couldn't tell her just then though...I'll make up for it later" I muttered while Rogue nodded. 


	8. Chapter 8

Akuma's P.O.V

That night...

I moved in front of Natsu as soon as I saw a woman appear, I kept my face calm while I negated her magic with my own "my, my I hadn't expected you to be here, Fairy Tail's Pink Haired Demon if I'm not mistaken" the woman said while I watched her calmly "I am" I said quietly, nodding my head a little "and you're about to find out how demonic I can be unless you return Happy" I growled as flames burst from me, the pressure from my magical power making a lot of people fall to their knees "Happy?" Natsu asked while the woman made Happy appear in her arms "I'm impressed, how did you know?" she asked while I narrowed my eyes "I can smell his scent on you, give him back" I said quietly while an idiot that could move ran at me "I'll make a deal with you" she said as I waved my hand at the idiot who ran at me, flames sent him flying "what kind of deal?" I asked, appearing calm on the outside even though on the inside I was worried, it was Happy at risk so I couldn't let him get hurt "if you and your brother leave peacefully, I'll return the cat. If not...well, I'm sure you're smart enough to guess at least that much" she said with a smile "you think you can threaten us you bitch!? We'll kick your..." Natsu trailed off when I moved my arm to the side, telling him to shut up "I'll agree, but I want Happy now" I said evenly "my, my you are a smart one. At least more so than your brother there" she said as I nodded once "you know me...but I don't know you. Who are you?" I asked, glancing to the side and seeing Sting stare at me with wide eyes, I quickly looked back at Minerva, ignoring him "Minerva Orlando, I'm the daughter of Jiemma, Sabertooth's master" Minerva said, smiling down at me like she was superior. I bit down all of my nasty remarks and comments before stepping forward, making my magic disappear along with the pressure from it "Happy" I said while she threw him to me, I caught him and instantly held him against my chest, untying the ropes with ease "I expect you to hold up your end of the deal" she said while I turned to Natsu "move" I murmured "but she...I came here to..." he trailed off when he saw the look on my face "ah you're right, we should leave. I only came here to say watch out for your guild mates" Natsu said before taking my hand and walking out of the hotel lobby with me, I couldn't quite work out why but seeing Sting there, watching me; it made me cry "hey it's okay" Natsu said quietly as we walked out of the hotel "Akuma, don't worry about that guy, he's not worth your time of day" Happy said, hugging me and wrapping his paws around my neck "I-I know, thanks" I sniffed, patting his back lightly "I'll get him for you, I promise" Natsu said while I nodded, smiling faintly "thanks Natsu" I mumbled "what are big brothers for? Now, I want to see a big smile!" he said, grinning at me which made me laugh happily. 


End file.
